Destiny Is Harder To Run From
by hayley.jade12
Summary: Bella moves after the majority of the pack has phased. Jacob imprints on bella but the cullens are still intown. drama strikes the small town when edward comes across bellas scent. the scent of his singer...story is on hold, currently having writer block for this one
1. Chapter 1 Bellas Begining

**This is my first story. Hope you like it.**

**P.S her name is still Bella but her personality is way diriment because I don't like Bella's personality.**

"Cha-Dad?" I asked out from the kitchen looking out the window as the muscly tall guy push the elderly guy in a wheel chair up the drive way. "I think there here"

He must have heard the car pull up before me cause as I finished that sentence I heard the front door open, I rushed to follow him. I closed the door after myself and when I turned around Charlie was already standing in front of Billy and his son Jacob, blocking them from my view. And of Corse in my haste to get over there I slipped on the ice, again.

"Great, Bella, perfect first impression" I utter under my breath low enough that they couldn't hear me.

I heard clear chuckle and heavy footsteps coming to my aid. I had just assumed it was Charlie but while allowing the man to pull me up I noticed how incredibly hot his hand was.

I moved my eyes to meet those of the man who help my while wording my thanks and adding "sorry, I'm a… klutz" My last word faded off.

His Eyes. WOW! I was lost in those eyes. His mouth dropped open with a pop, then he was looking me with a blank stead before shock and awe crossed his face. That beautiful face. A million things happening inside my own body, to many to take track of, my heart pulled toward him, electricity was shooting up my arm that he was still holding the hand of and my entire body felt like I wanted to never leave him. _Wow, Bella over the top, you haven't even re-met him properly._

Charlie obviously oblivious to that just happened laughed out "bells I think I'm gonna have to buy you better shoes with bigger grips." and chuckled again.

While he was talking I shook my head, smiled a Jacob and walked over to Charlie and Billy to introduce myself properly.

Plainly ignoring my father's crack at my co-ordination and rolling my eyes I extended my hand to Billy Black. "It's nice to see you again, but to be completely honest my memories of this place are kind of vague." I laughed once a shrugged my shoulders.

Jacob had moved back behind his father ready to wheel him back inside if he had to, bus his eyes never left me, I could feel it. Billy gave me a warm smile "you to Bella, and this 'gentleman' behind me, is my son Jacob, but Jake for short."

I offered Jacob a small smile and when he smiled his beautiful smile back my heart pace quickened up and I could swear when that happened Jacob smiled bigger.

Charlie offered to wheel Billy in so they could start on the game after he told me that the truck they were standing next to was mine, I instantly jumped into the front seat to ask if I could take it for a spin and in my spasm of happiness I hadn't realized I didn't have the keys yet. Jake gave them to me with a laugh and jumped in the passenger side. _Wait did I just say Jake? You don't know him, Bella_. I scolded myself

"umm, I don't really remember this place, where would you like to go?" I asked him while turning the ignition.

He answered straight away without even thinking about it. "First beach, it's on the res. I'll tell you when and where to turn as we come up the turns."

The drive with Jake was easy, talking with him was like when I go mental and talk to myself, only less mental. It felt like I already knew him, like he was my best friend. I learnt a lot about him, and vice versa. I had to growl a bit in the back of my throat when he told me to slow down though. Apparently even though my truck was sturdy it wasn't in good shape enough to go over 60 km/h. Hence the growl. I felt like a grandma driving this slowly.

It's weird, but I swear just as we crossed the 'Welcome to La Push' sign I noticed him visibly relax. Maybe it was just a 'home sweet home' thing. When I parked at the beach I had to gasp. Some guys who looked unbelievably alike to Jacob were JUMPING off a cliff.

And apparently the look on my face was 'priceless' or so Jacob said in-between fits of laughter. "Its ok, Bella, there cliff diving. it's fun, Come on let's go say hey."

We started heading through the Forrest to get to the cliff. I shuddered, it's colder here than in forks. _And they're diving off a cliff into the water!_ I shook my head. _bunch of crazy's!_

I shivered again and Jacob must have noticed this time because he shrugged of his jacket and put it on my shoulders. Then smugly deciding I won't be warm enough he put his arm around my waist. I smiled and leaned into him.

When we entered the clearing everyone's heads snapped towards us, their eyes accepted Jacob and moved sceptically to me. To be honest it was kind of awkward. Jacob removed his hand from my waist at which I was a little sad. Then he spoke up.

"Guys this is Bella, Charlie's daughter" and at those simple words they all relaxed while Jake introduced me to the five boys, Sam, Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul and Seth, then the girls Emily, Kim, Leah and Emily's niece Claire, who were all sitting of a nearby blanket. Jacob left me talking with Emily because he needed to speak with the boys.

15 minutes later Jake and I were walking along the beach hand in hand towards the truck. I liked his friends they were all down to earth easy going people. But Paul scared me a bit and Leah seemed a bit grumpy. Jake drove back to the house and when we got there Charlie and Billy were still watching footy so I went and started on dinner.

Jacob came into the kitchen to help but soon found out I work better alone so he just sat and watched. We started discussing school, it turned out he never really went but if he did we would be at the same school. I didn't really want to start mid semester at a massive school so I went for a smaller one. And apparently even though he doesn't go to school he was thrilled I was going to the res instead of Forks. When I asks why he just said so we can hang out more often.

School the next day was hell boring! I made some friends but when the bell went for lunch the calling of my name in the cafeteria had me sitting with Seth, Kim, Jared and Embry. The first thing I noticed was the appetite. These boys ate like three times as much as me each.

Kim had noticed my facial expression and a grin spread across her face. "Yea, these boys eat like a pack of wolfs"

Seth Embry and Jared cracked up laughing. Kim was looking at Jared smiling and when he looked at her he asked "you've been waiting to use that one haven't you?" then she started laughing slightly as well. Jared looked over at me noticing I was missing the privet joke part of the joke and he said "long story" and I believed that but I couldn't help but wanting to know.

So the highlight of my day was lunch. By the time final bell went I was exhausted and just wanted to get home. But when I got to my car I noticed Jake leaning against the door. I smiled at him and he pulled me into a bear hug.

When he let go he went to hold my hand but I quickly held it behind my head smiling cheekily "you know there's this thing called stalking"

He laughed reaching behind my head not to grab my hand but my keys "good thing you just know me that well then"

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding, thankful I didn't have to drive. While walking to the other side of the cabin I muttered under my breath "and this would be classified and kid napping... Or grand theft auto" Jacob started laughing. "Did you hear me say that?" he nodded turning the key in the ignition. "How it was under my breath."

he shrugged "just good hearing I guess"

I rolled my eyes "so, am I being kidnapped? Or are you taking me home?"

He confirmed I was being kidnapped and wouldn't tell me where, when I objected he simply said "a kidnapper never tells" and I couldn't help but burst out laughing at the mock serious kidnapper look in his face.

We ended up on first beach at a bonfire with what Jake called 'the tribal council' and everyone from the cliff apart from Claire. Billy black started telling stories and while I was listening intently. Jake, I could feel was looking at me the entire time.

Two hours later the stories were told and Jacob and I were walking toward my truck. He was afraid to even touch me. I think he thought I was going to scream if a 'big bad werewolf' touched me.

I was about to hop in the car when's he stopped me. "Bella you haven't said a word, please, what are you thinking."

I sighed looking into the eyes of the guy who imprinted on me. "I'm thinking you're an idiot for thinking I would treat you any different. I'm thinking this doesn't change a thing, if anything I realize just how scary the world actually is but with just me and you, it doesn't change a thing.

Jacob two hours ago I saw a guy who I was falling for and starting to think this might be a guy I want to spend the rest of my life with. I knew it was weird for me to think that after only the second day of knowing you but hey I went with it any way. Now the only difference is I know I will spend the rest of my life with you and honestly, I love it.

But don't think for one second that this means thing will go any faster between us. This is a normal relationship... outside of all the abnormal shit.

Now we are going to pretend this conversation didn't happen because I want to feel the motions of actually falling in love with you. You will drive me home and before you say good night we will have our first kiss, it will be magical leaving us wanting more but knowing Charlie is watching through the window will stop us. Then (if you aren't patrolling tonight) you will sneak into my room I will fall asleep in your arms and wake up in the morning with you gone because Charlie stuck his head in to check on me before going to work. End of conversation and erase all knowledge from your brain." to be honest I was surprised he actually caught all that but by the time I had finished he looked like just had double maths. But a large smile creeped on his face as he opened the passenger door for me

I woke up in the morning with a note on the bed and a smile on my face.

_And the night went exactly as planned.  
- Jacob_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took a while to post. Thanks for the support enjoy. Oh and if you have any tips or anything you would like to happen I will take any advice you give.**

Chapter 2

On the drive to school I found myself thinking about the stories of 'the cold ones'. And that there was of coven of them living in forks, playing human, going to forks high school. I mean I know there supposed to be 'vegetarians' but still it's creepy. I also found myself relaxing after crossing the border to La Push. The treaty border.

At lunch I sat with the pack again. Only this time it was no Embry and Quil was there instead. I noticed that Kim was in most of my classes and so when Jared wasn't in that class she sat with me, but even when he was they sat just behind me. In all my classes I payed attention to the roll as it was called out. And thankfully there was not one of my classes that I didn't know someone from the pack, but they weren't always here. And there were only three of them that it alternated between, Kim, Jared and Paul.

I caught myself saying "oh joy" under my breath as Paul's name got called out in maths and it was just him.

At the end of the day I expected Jake to be waiting at my car but he wasn't, I frowned. I hadn't noticed but this morning Kim had parked next to me to the boys were gathered there looking serious. Just as I swung my bag into the back of my truck newly arrived Embry called me over. The boys all looked serious and like they were on duty or something. Kim looked at me with such sincerity it was like someone I was very close to just died or something.

_Oh shit, something happened to Jacob_. But I was happily proven wrong when Embry started talking "when Jake and I were patrolling today we came across a leaches stench near your house. Jake quickly followed it and... Well... The trails lead into your room. It didn't go anywhere else in the house just your room. And we recognize the scent, it's a Cullen." I had to grip Kim's car to stay upright.

_There was a vampire in my room? Oh my god. Charlie! Why me, why did that stupid leach pick me? Of all people? Oh my god! What's Jacob going to do? What if he gets hurt! Over me!_ I was vaguely aware of Embry's hand on my shoulder and trying to tell me everything was going to be fine. Apparently giving up he pushed me toward the passenger do of my truck and drove me home.

The drive was complicated, he keeps telling me I wouldn't get hurt and that as soon as Jake got of his shift in half an hour he will be with me till morning then he'll be at school tomorrow. I still didn't feel betting till I was sitting in my room on my bed staring at my open window waiting for Jake, when suddenly he pushed through the window. He shut it after himself and before I had time to react he pulled me off the bed and into a big bear hug.

I rested my head against his chest listening to his heartbeat. In turn he rested his head on top of mine pulling me tightly to his torso. I could feel a sob rising in my chest bus supressed it not wanted to seem weak.

But he could tell. "Its ok bells, you'll be fine I won't let anyone hurt you are Charlie. Not ever."

I pulled him tighter to me. "But Jake, what would kill me more is if one of the pack got hurt in the process, especially you. I mean the last thing I want is someone hurt over me."

He spun me around so he was sitting on my bed and I was standing in front of him. "The pack could never turn its back on this. It's not just you and its Charlie to. After we all phased the first time Charlie was like another father to a lot of us, none of us could ever let anything happen to either of you." He reassured me rubbing circles into my hands.

I sat on his lap. "What does it want?" I asked him trying my not to sound afraid

He frowned then looking into my eyes to calm me. "I honestly don't know Bella. There meant to be vegetarians but were never to careful. I don't get it though, if they're gonna break there 'diet' why all of a sudden now, and why you"

And after a good half hour of reassuring no one would get hurt I fell asleep. I dreamt of wolfs, they were chasing a vampire and well, it didn't end well for the wolf's. I woke up crying. Jacob was there with his arm still wrapped protectively around me. Looking at his face calmed me. I grabbed on to him tighter not wanting to wake him up. He looked exhausted even in sleep.

I could only lightly get back to sleep after that. You know the kind of sleep where your brain is off, but even the slightest movement could wake you up. At 5 O'clock I heard my Dad's alarm go off. And at that persist moment I opened my eyes a howl went off outside. Jacob bounded off the bed towards the window. When he looked back I could see his shock that I was awake etched on his face. Then he started contemplating about, whether he should stay or not.

I knew that if he decided to stay it would be the wrong decision, so I decided for him. "Go" I whispered. He smiled, like I knew he would, and quickly zoomed back kissing me on the cheek before leaving through the window. I decided to turn my brain off again, it would be too painful to think of Jacob getting hurt.

About an hour later Charlie left signalling my time to get ready. I was eating breakfast down stairs and forgot my homework. I quickly ran upstairs miraculously not tripping on my way. I ran down stairs and put the homework in my bag. Just as I put my bowl in the sink the doorbell rang.

I took a step towards the door but felt like something was telling me that could be dangerous. I shook it off, it was probable just Jacob picking me up. I opened the door to a tall pale and impossibly beautiful man with golden brown hair. When I say impossibly beautiful I actually mean like hard to look at. He was too pretty like so much you wouldn't want to go out with him because he would make you insecure. And that's when I knew, he was a vampire.

I tried to act like I didn't know and like it didn't affect me in any way, like I wasn't scared. I think it only slightly worked, that there must be an air of shock surrounding me. "c-can I help you?" I asked

When he spoke his voice was to perfect and to be honest I hated it, I much preferred Jacob husky earthy voice. "Um, are you Isabella Swan?" he smiled looking me in the eyes. _He was trying to dazzle me? Pfft seriously your vampire tricks might work on other poor innocent people but it won't work on me!_

"Yes. Who's asking?" I replied warily.

I knew he would offer his hand for me to shake when he said his name so when he said "oh, Edward Cullen" I occupied myself by grabbing a rain coat off the rack and putting it on offering a smile instead. He looked slightly taken aback but continued on "I heard the sheriff's daughter had moved into town and thought I would welcome you to the neighbourhood on behalf of my family."

"Oh, well… thank-you" I said awkwardly not wanting to sound welcoming but not to rude, after all I was here without any of the pack, but thankfully without my dad, but I was like a sitting duck.

He smiled "could I come in, its cold out here" he cautiously took a step forward thinking he had me dazzled. I stood my ground though.

"No, I don't think you should. I have to finish getting ready for school and my boyfriend will be here any second to pick me up." I spoke with surprising amount of courage.

Just then Jared and Paul came running out of the side of the forest next to my house yelling my name. Then suddenly Edward had disappeared into a blur toward the other side of the forest. Then suddenly 2 horse sized wolfs emerged behind Jared and Paul but started chasing that leach. I almost collapsed in shock but Jared caught me and took me to my couch.

"Are you ok? Did it touch you, did it hurt you?" it was surprisingly Paul asking the questions and handing me a glass of water.

"Thanks. I'm, I'm fine just shocked. Where's Jacob?" I looked around worried

Jarod sat next to me. "He's the russet wolf that went after the leach. He's proud of you standing your ground Bella, I mean the thinks you're mindless for using that tone with a blood sucker without one of us there to protect you, but he's proud." He gave me a warming smile

_OH MY GOD! Jacob is going after him, what if he gets hurt! No, he won't! He's with the other wolf they will be ok! Wait how long were they there without intervening?_ "How long were you guys there? How much did you see?" I asked

Jared took a breath "we had caught his 3 new vampire scents near La Push but still in Forks. We started following the scent. It leads all the way to Port Angeles then disappears into the rain. Jacob asked us to drop by and tell you he would be a bit late he was still wolf when we caught the fresh scent of a leach. Jake and Sam were both so close to their houses it would take a while for them to get here. Sam said to wait for them, but when the leach asked to come inside and took a step forward Sam ordered us to phase and say that we were to pick you up for school so we could get you away safely. Jake was pissed, Sam thought if you were there you might get hurt."

_Three more vampires! Jake chasing one! Oh my god!_ I was vaguely aware of Paul and Jared's conversation. Something about if Jake attacked the leach that means he would have broken the treaty and that they should be helping them.

The front door swung open and a very pissed of Jacob walked in saw me and pulled me into a massive bear hug. He pressed his lips to my head. And let me go so he could look me over, make sure I wasn't hurt. I took the opportunity to make sure he was fine as well.

I turned my attention to Sam who was telling Jared and Paul what happened. "..He was the mind reader, he heard me say to Jacob that we couldn't break the treaty. He then stopped and turned around to remind Jacob of that verbally. And that's it, we couldn't do anything else really."

I felt Jacob start shaking and put my hand on his cheek. He stopped and just looked at me with so much worry it hurt. He took a deep breath "Bella, part of the treaty stats that they can't come on Quileute land. We think it would be safer if you and Charlie move to La Push"


End file.
